


Caught You

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, I don't know, Kinda, M/M, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Spies, Top Lance (Voltron), just take the porn, just wait a bit, this is fully consensual, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: He groaned and opened up his eyes only to see darkness. A soft silk covered his eyes and the tail ends tickled the back of his neck. He went to remove the necktie from his head but it was firmly tied behind him, both of them. His feet were in a similar situation, restrained against the legs of the wooden armchair next to the desk he was snooping in.“Caught you, Mr. Kogane.”





	Caught You

Keith looked both ways down the hall before casually walking to the hotel suite, dipping his hand into his suit jacket and taking the swiped key card in hand. The room was dark, the only light from the blue light of the street lamps emitting from the large balcony windows. 

As if he belonged there he kicked the door closed behind him before wandering into the bedroom. Eyes taking in the open windows, large bed in the middle of the room, sturdy oak dressers on the side with equally sturdy armchairs to match, and large flat screen TV. He’s not breaking into a five-star hotel for nothing.

He makes a mental note that the windows from the bedroom could easily lead to the next door’s balcony if you ignore the forty foot drop. A simple escape for him. All he needs is the extraction. If things go off with a hitch he’ll be long gone before the target gets back from poorly flirting with the hotel staff.

He scoffed as he rummaged through the drawers. The flash drive had to be in there somewhere. The guy didn’t exactly look the brightest despite his good looks. But, hey, no one can’t have everything.

In the other room, the soft whisper of a door gliding over the plush carpet broke the silence of the room. Never taking his eyes off the entrance of the bedroom-- he fucking forgot to close it-- he slowly closed the drawer without a squeak. Again, five-star hotel. If he makes it out he’ll give a good review on Yelp for non-squeaky furniture.

Side-stepping he made sure he was out of the line of sight, back pressed against the wall next to the door.

His ears strained to get out anything. The plush carpeting muffling any sort of noise. Okay, so not as good of a review for too quiet carpets. He felt like someone plugged him into a socket, vibrating with energy. He forced his heartbeat down, he needed to be calm.

Moving slowly he moved to the edge of the door, rounding the edge to see if he was there but then all he saw was black.

-

He groaned and opened up his eyes only to see darkness. A soft silk covered his eyes and the tail ends tickled the back of his neck. He went to remove the necktie from his head but it was firmly tied behind him, both of them. His feet were in a similar situation, restrained against the legs of the wooden armchair next to the desk he was snooping in.

“Caught you, Mr. Kogane.”

Keith’s head whipped in the direction of the voice, low and smooth like dark molasses. He could hear the smirk in his voice.

He stayed silent.

A hand feathered down his chest. Despite the white button-down, it felt as if that touch scorched his skin. The lack of tightness around his shoulders told him that the man must have removed his suit jacket.

That hand was joined by its partner starting at the top button of Keith’s crisp shirt, slowly making their way down his chest. The soft rustle of fabric seemed abnormally loud with his vision taken away. Fingers brushed against his skin in little touches; he shuddered against his restraints.

He knew that this man was going to draw out the torture and he won’t even be able to see it coming. He gritted his teeth and glared, as best as he could through the silk tie in any case.

“No comeback? Nothing to say, Mr. Kogane?” Those hands finally parted the shirt, large, warm hands splayed out touching as much skin as possible. They moved up, brushing against his sensitive nipples and over his shoulders to have it entrapping his arms further. The air of the room made him shiver against the contrast of his overheated body. He bit his lip as those large hands smoothed down his chest again to stall at his nipples, playing with the pale pink buttons. The tugging little darts of pleasure zipping down to his balls. 

Even as he made no noise he could stop the shifting in the chair, maybe Lance would take it as him trying to escape? The man in question chuckled at his actions, smoothing his hands down his sides and rubbing his thumbs against the V at his hips. The barest sigh left his lips.

“Ah, there it is.” God, Keith could hear his grin. That stupid,  _stupid_ grin. “Finally ready to talk, Mr. Kogane?”

He clenched his mouth shut and let that do the talking for him.

Hot breath fanned across the shell of his ear, ruffling his hair. Lan- the  _ target _ was in such close proximity he could feel his body heat and berated his body for wanting to strain closer. The man’s voice was hushed as those thumbs teasingly circled closer and closer to the button on his fancy pants. “I’m sure I can find ways to make you talk, Mr. Kogane.”

With that statement, he grasped Keith’s cock and  _ squeezed. _

“ _ Hnngg! _ ” Keith threw his head back, hitting the back of the chair, the pain a mere blip compared to the blood rushing in his ears and down. 

He panted as tan hands fondled him through his slacks. Stroking and squeezing and playing with the button until Keith’s hips bucked up, wanting that friction. “ _Hah, hah, nng.”_ He gritted his teeth, determined to not say a word, head rocking side to side to keep the pleasure at bay. He couldn’t let it affect him. He was stronger than this than from some _flirt_ teasing him through his pants. 

He didn’t want to come.

He couldn’t give in.

“Mmnnngg,  _ no _ ,” he whimpered, even as his hips rocked up for more. 

His entire body was pulsing. Hot and throbbing and on edge like his heart. A hand cupped his cheek, thumb soothingly stroking high on his cheekbone dipping under the silk covering his eyes. That hand glided to cup the back of his head, tugging on his hair and baring his neck.

Hot breath smelling of sparkling champagne fanned over his lips, which parted without his permission. The lips so close to his barely touched his parted ones, brushing with the pressure of a butterfly’s wing, catching his bottom lip briefly as those lips fluttered down to the column of his neck. 

_ “Ah!”  _ He strained his head back further, encouraging those lips to explore. The asshole. Those soft lips attacked his neck, nipping and sucking drawing bruises on his skin. Blue eyes burning in his mind.

With one hand the target unbuttoned his pants. The purr of the zipper lost in the sound of Keith’s pants and the wet sounds from Lance sucking on his neck. His erection strained against the wet spot on his underwear. The man laughed, a low chuckle that sent butterflies take flight in his stomach. He took his sweet time dragging the elastic band down and off of his cock tucking it under his balls propping them up. Keith could hear Lance make a pleased hum in the back of his throat before a hand encompassed him in warmth.

He didn’t know when he started trembling but there he was, trying to restrain the stupid  _ needy  _ noises he couldn’t help but make, arching as far as he could from being tied to the chair. But he wouldn’t say anything. He won’t. No matter how much he shook and his body silently begged for the enemy to fuck him.

Teeth scraped at the sensitive juncture of his neck and shoulder, biting and sucking leaving a red mark that would probably fade mid-morning. He couldn’t help but whine, his cock jerking in the slow stroking that he was being tortured with.

“Come on, Mr. Kogane. Just give me what I want and I’ll give you what  _ you _ want.” His hand sped up, his voice lowering into a growl. Sucking an erect nipple into his mouth, lashing it with his tongue before blowing on it. Keith bit his lip to keep from crying out. “Don’t you want me to fuck you? Want me to make you feel good? Spread you open and fuck you raw and paint your insides with my come? I know you like that.” The smirk he could feel against his skin pissed him off even as his words flamed him higher.

“Ho-how do you even... know what I like,  _ Mr. McClain?”  _ Keith panted out.

Silence. 

He smirked. He was sure the man was shooting him a dirty look. Affronted that he wouldn’t know which buttons to push. “Heh, afraid you can’t live up to ex-- AH!” A hand tightened on his balls to the edge of pain, rolling them in his palm, while the other jerked his head back by his hair.

“I think you know  _ just _ how much I can make you squirm.” A pause. He knew star-hot blue eyes took in every tremor, every flush, any sign of Keith falling to pieces. The blindfold was removed and he squinted in the low light. “I want you to see me, Mr. Kogane.” Red, wet lips had a diabolical edge and those star eyes locked onto his own. “You will know who’s making you come. You’ll remember me and you’ll come just from the memory.” Lips crashed down on his own, wet and dirty, stealing his breath. He kissed back, wishing he could run his hands through that silky brown hair of his.

Lance sat back, letting go of his hair but still fondling him, slow and teasing. His eyes were dark, darting over his face, over his own hazy eyes and kiss-swollen lips. “You’re so pretty like this. Such a pretty little spy. So soft. I think you want it. You want to come. You want me to make you come. Do it. Come on, Keith, come. When you’re all fucked out and drooling I’ll untie you and bend you over on that bed over there. I’ll fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name. Just give me what I want.”

Keith blinked blearily moaning around a name, vision becoming hazy as he got closer and closer to the end. Hips arching, cock aching, streams of pre-come dribbling down the sides only serving to lubricate the hand currently making him writhe. 

It would be so easy to give in, to chase that pleasure, but he can’t.

With one last bout of willpower he jerked his knees together and turned away as much as he could.

“Aw, Keith, baby,” Lance cooed, giving up on his role. He placed his hands on his knees and forcibly jerked his knees apart. With a gentle breath, he blew a cool stream of air on his cock, the precome making it colder than reasonable but still making it jerk. Gentle hands slipped his pants and boxers past his ass to his ankles. One of those hands slipped under him to toy with his rim and dipped the tip in.

“GAH!  _ Lance!”  _ Keith shouted, squirming in his restraints.

Lance thrust his finger in a little more before pulling out, reaching over under the bed where he stashed the lube and slicked his fingers up. He braced his hand against one knee from where Keith was still trying to fight him, opening him up and dipping two slick fingers in his hole scissoring, stretching him.

“Oh, there you go, baby. You feel so good. You’re already so loose, did you play with yourself before our little roleplay? Couldn’t wait, huh?” Even with the dirty litany it was colored with pink affection. “My baby boy couldn’t wait to have me in him, huh? My little slut. Just say the words Keith, say the words and I’ll fuck you.”

No matter how much he couldn’t control his body. How much sex filled air he inhaled, making his head spin. Keith wouldn’t give up. He wouldn’t do it. The chair still made no sound as he thrashed, he really needed to give a good Yelp review. 

“N- _ no _ , I don’t--I don’t wanna come,” he slurred. He could feel his ass becoming fuller with Lance forcing another finger in, the sting making his ass throb. 

“Baby, I think you do. I’m going to make you come, you don’t have a choice.”

Heat encompassed him, a hot mouth tasting him sucking hard, ass full, the stretch and sting driving him up the wall. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck  _ fuck. _

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t even feel the ropes binding his lips or the plush seating on the chair. Lance was right, he couldn’t even remember his own damn name. He could only feel the coil in his groin tightening, tightening, and tightening until it broke.

He gasped loud enough to be a moan. 

His body was tight as a bow as Lance swallowed and sucked his come by the mouthful. He shook, ropes straining against the chair, sensation coursing through his veins like molten lava, melting him.

He trembled as he came down, warm tan hands soothingly rubbing up and down his thighs as he melted into the chair, jerking. He panted, high whiny chirps eeking out of the back of his throat.

“That’s a good boy,” a voice soothed, hands squeezing his thighs. “You came a lot, so much that I almost couldn’t swallow it all. Such a good boy.” 

Keith’s arms were sore as Lance untied him, sliding his shirt down his arms and lying limp on the chair. Sliding his slacks and boxers off Lance freed his legs. They were jelly, limply splaying out, uncaring if it showcased his limp cock or if Lance could see his still clenching and needy hole.

He panted and whined as Lance rubbed his hands up his thighs and his sides. Sliding his arm behind his shoulder and under his knees, Lance picked him up and deposited him on the bed, which didn’t help his lingering ardor.

Lance continued to run his hands over his limbs, letting him melt into the down comforter, until those hands drifted down. Rubbing his hips and squeezing the juncture where his thighs met his groin.

“Laaance,” Keith moaned, limply letting his head fall to the side. Lust building again, hips rocking the littlest bit into those hands. 

“Keeiith,” Lance purred, a smirk decorating his too handsome face. He kissed his cheek, fingers drifting to press against his perineum, making Keith whimper pathetically. One hand grasped his chin and gave him a kiss, loud, wet, and a sloppy mess of tongue and teeth.

That wet mouth smacked kisses down his neck to give him a necklace of purple and red, giving a brief suck to his Adam’s apple. He shuddered as those talented fingers stretched him again brushing over a sweet spot inside of him. He shuddered, bordering on oversensitivity.

“Hah, hah,  _ Lance _ ,” he whimpered. He felt like warm honey, weak but so,  _ so _ good. Lance could do anything at all to him and he couldn’t fight him,  _ wouldn’t  _  fight him. 

A firm hand lifted his leg, slinging it over the Cuban man’s shoulder, getting an HD view of his fingers pushing deep into his ass. Seeing how they stretched his hole, how he greedily sucked them inside of him, the tight rim contracting violently and desperately.  _ “Please.” _

Lance licked his lips, eyes still focused on the show in front of him. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I made you a promise didn’t I? I’ll fuck you just how you like.” He added in a fourth finger just to be a sadistic little  _ bitch. _

“Ah! Haaaaa…” he moaned as Lance flipped him over and shoved his cock into his ass in one smooth motion. The girth stretching him, leaving him whimpering and pulsing through his entire pelvis. He laid limply and drooling, hips propped up only by Lance’s hands as he jerked him back onto his dick. 

Little “ah ah ah’s” escaped him, spurring Lance on to fuck him harder and faster. Heat built and built until it felt like he’d be consumed by it. A particularly hard thrust and grind against his prostate had him calling out so loud he worried that the neighbors would hear. Who, for the record, are on a different  _ floor _ .

A hot body laid across his back, breath tickling his neck, hands wrapping around him in an intimate embrace clutching him to a hard chest. “Keith, Keith, Keith,” Lance chanted, each utterance of his name was coupled with a sharp thrust against his prostate, fireworks shooting in his belly. “Let me hear you, come on baby boy, scream for me, I know you can do it. You’ve been so good. So, so, good. I’m going to make you come, I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll feel it tomorrow.”

He fisted his hands in the covers, worried they were going to tear, holding back his sobs. Tears leaked from his eyes as he weakly pushed back against Lance. A sharp slap to his ass echoed in the room pushing him even further towards the edge. He thrust his hips back even harder, energy renewed with desperation. “Lance, Lance, Lance,” he sobbed.

Teeth bit his earlobe, worrying the flesh between the dull points, pulling then releasing. “Come with me, Keith,” Lance growled.

“Lance!” 

He fell off the edge. 

Falling, spinning, exploding, melting, sobbing. It sucked everything out of him, draining him as he came rutting into the covers. Hot come burned him from the inside out as Lance moaned into his ear, turning his head to give him a sloppy kiss.

They slumped into the bed, sticky with come and hot with exertion, too weak to bother with moving.

Lance kissed his neck and nuzzled his nose in his sweaty hair. “We should clean up,” he murmured.

Keith just buried his face into the covers, unconcerned with the drying jizz cementing him to the covers. Aw, fuck, those poor hotel maids. He’ll burn the covers in the morning. For now, he just made a noise of protest.

The chest on his back shuddered with silent chuckles. A kiss on the cheek. “Aw, come on sweetheart. There’s a reason we have a jacuzzi in the bathroom.”

“Mmm, morning,” he grumbled into the bed.

Lance chuckled again, the sound warm and loving. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy towards the end but porn is porn so just take it.


End file.
